kids_worlds_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
"On the Move"
"Kids World's Adventures of On the Move" is the eighth episode from Season 3 of Kids World's Adventure of Barney & Friends. Plot Min arrives and gives Barney, Kathy and, Tosha and the rest of the gang news that Derek and Tina are coming back for a visit and they decide to make them a special memory book as a going away gift but Barney has a surprise addition in an envelope he wants to add to the memory book. Meanwhile, a new boy named Kenneth is sad about missing his old friends and is nervous that he won't have new friends until they meets BJ, BJ, gives him advice to help him feel better and later takes Kenneth down to meet Kathy, Tosha, and Min. After finishing the memory book, Barney hides to add his surprise to the memory book. After Barney hides, Derek and Tina arrive and are introduced to Kenneth and explains what it's like to be going to a new school. Barney jumps out and gives the duo their gift and reveals that the addition he included were photographs of scenes from episodes of Season 2. The group takes one last photograph with Derek and Tina and Barney gives the photo to Kenneth to include in the memory book his new friends had made for him. Cast * Barney * BJ * Ryan * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby Brady * Cindy Brady * Oliver * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Malcolm * Resse * Dewey * Twist * Kiki * Marina * Shout * Ashley * Alissa * Kathy * Kenneth (debut) * Stephen (cameo/debut) * Min * Tosha * Derek (Guest Appearance) * Tina (Guest Appearance) * Big Bird * Snuffy * Sir John Feelgood * Spongebob * Patrick * Squidward * Mr Krabs * Sandy Cheeks * Gary * and lots more! Songs # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Diez Amigos (seasons 1, 2 and 3 style) # Lookin' Around My Neighborhood (season 1, 2, 3 - 10 style) (Remix) # Kookaburra # The Barney Bag (seasons 1 to 6 and Barney Live style) (Remix) (crossover) # Friendship Song (Remix) (crossover) # The Rocket Song (seasons 1 to 6 style) (Remix) # I Like Autumn (Barney's Halloween Party style) (Remix) (crossover) # Oh, We Came Back (crossover) # Our New School (crossover) # I Don't Need Anything But You (Drum Cover) (Remix) (crossover) Trivia * This is the first appearances for both Kenneth and Stephen and the last appearances of Derek and Tina. * This episode marks the first and only time Derek and Tina have ever made a Season 3 appearance. * In the memory book, the photographs from Season 2 were from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Grown-Ups for a Day!, The Exercise Circus!, & The Alphabet Zoo. Tina appeared in all of these episodes. * Stephen makes a cameo appearance on his first episode. He would later appear in seasons 3-6. * During the I Love You ''songs don't include theme, Barney, Tina, and Derek sing the first verse, and the others join in to sing the remix verse. We didn't include "I Love You" for my custom album, instead I ended with "I Don't Need Anything But You" because this song looks better and beautiful to listen and sing by Annie in 1999. * Jason is the only cast member who never appeared with Kenneth. * Juan is also the only Season 3 cast member who never made an appearance with Derek. However, his big brother Carlos appeared with Derek in his first appearance ''Barney Live! In New York City. * It is revealed in this episode that Kenneth's last name is Kelly. * This is the only episode to have Kenneth, Derek, and Tina appear together. * This is the last time BJ and Kathy appear together. They meet again in Sing and Dance with Barney. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_On_The_Move.png Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:DeviantART